1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to computer furniture and particularly to computer desks serving as dedicated work stations for desktop computers and game machines. More particularly, this invention relates to a dual station desk having a swivel monitor deck which reciprocates between a keyboard station and a game controller station, both of which utilize a common computer located between them.
2. Description of Related Art
Specialized computer furniture is commonplace in the art. Most computer desks have a substantial desktop at a normal, thirty (30″) inch work surface height and sliding drawers or shelves beneath to hold a keyboard and mouse at a more ergonomic level for a user seated at the desk. Others lower the whole desktop surface so the workspace itself is at a comfortable keyboard height. The typical computer desk includes spaces for the computer CPU cabinet either on or beneath the work surface, and a hutch or other shelving atop the desk for a monitor and other accessories.
Computers increasingly are used for both gaming and business activities, but seldom at the same time. Gaming comprises operating software which manipulates game images on a monitor, commonly with specialized game controllers that either substitute for or supplement the keyboard and mouse. Game controllers may comprise simple joy sticks or small, hand-held devices with buttons, but some comprise large, elaborate stations which clamp to a desktop and include wheels, foot pedals and the like for simulating driving, flying or other cockpit experiences. Such elaborate game controllers are inconvenient to remove when conventional keyboard and mouse use is contemplated. A need exists for a computer desk adapted to accommodate the dual uses of substantially permanent game controllers and keyboard and mouse stations.